Paper Flowers
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: Sequal to 'My Boyfriend is from Space.' It's been a year since the indident with Frieza, but a new evil arrises. Can our heroes face up to this new evil? Please R
1. Welcome to hell uh I mean school

Here is the first chapter of 'Paper Flowers'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wake up with sunlight shining again, like it usually does, causing me to squint in the bright light. I sigh and decided it was hopeless to try & block the sun. I tried to move but something was holding me back. It wasn't a mental thing, more physical. That had long black hair, muscular, olive skin, and a fuzzy brown tail wrapped around my waist. When I tried to move again, his grip tighened, like he wouldn't let go if his life depended on it. I looked at his face, seeing the peaceful gleam of his expression. He seems so innocent & child like, you'd never think he was a powerful warrior that took on the most powerful being in the universe and won. I thought that the first time I met him. He was so powerful, yet look so child like in slumber, it's hard to imagine. I sighed contently. He was also firecely loyal and a good companion. As well as a good judge of moral character, you'd think he was a wise man. but he couldn't be more than 19 at the most. Barely out of childhood, and stepping into the shallows of adulthood. Though I can't complain. I'm still considered a child by Earth's standards, yet aged so much over the past year. I do sometimes wonder. How had Radditz come to me? I know he had crashed into Earth, but what would cause him to crash? Why did he choose this planet in particular? Or is something pulling the strings?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had finally been reunited with my grandparents, knowing I had gone with 'my aunt' but I made up the story that she didn't want me any more. I mainly blamed Radditz, but he took the blame pretty well. Demon & Spirit were glad to see me home safetly again. Though my first night home was anything but peaceful.  
  
I had kissed my family goodnight and had gone upstairs to get some well needed rest. I sighed and instantly fell asleep on my pillow the moment my head fell on it. Then, I was shrouded in darkness. Not a comfortable dark, but a dark, cold and painful darkness. I was by myself, no one else was with me. I tried calling out, but no one hears. I suddenly see this face in the darkness. At first glance, the face looked feminine, but I soon saw the face was masculine. He was of paled colored skin, and had shoulder- length lilac white hair. He stood just a couple inches taller than me and dressed in clothes that even a girl wouldn't dare. His chest was covered but his middle abdomen was bare, with a belt like thing covering his feminine like hips. His boots were as high as his thighs, black and leather. But his eyes got my attention the most. They were a lightning blue, sparking everything the eyes were set upon, touched off with a bit of rouge eye shadow, causing me to think he was a girl before. As he came closer, I noticed I couldn't move my body, strucken by his beauty. I then thought I was in love with Radditz and turned away from the person in front of me. I then felt a hand on my cheek, causing me to look up. It was the boy who had been coming close to me, tenderly looking into my eyes. I seem to fall into their electrifying depths, closer and closer to loosing my soul inside those pools when.....I woke up with a start, sweeating and breathing rapidly. It was the same dream again. I had dreamed about that guy for some time now, but I had no idea why.  
  
"Aibou?" I heard Radditz say behind me.  
  
"Yes?" I asked him, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, knowing it was time to get up.  
  
"Is there anyway your going to tell me what the heck your dreaming about? It's been bothering you."  
  
I had refrained from telling him because I'm scared of what he might think. He might think I was cheating on him for some other guy, but I had never seen him before in my life.  
  
"No, sorry," I said, sighing.  
  
"You know I can read your thoughts you know?" he said, pulling the same stunt for the past year I've been having this time.  
  
"I know you wouldn't out of respect you have for me to have privacy. And I do the same for you."  
  
It was his turn to sigh, knowing honor was very important to him, but he couldn't help but feel curious about me sometimes. He then kissed meon the forehead.  
  
"Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm scared of what would happen if I did tell."  
  
"Nothing you say is going to offend me and you know that."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Cross my heart!" he said, giving me the puppy dog eyes.  
  
I taught him that........Now I regret doing that...... I finally gave & told him. He was a bit surprised as I told him the tale.  
  
"Do you know this guy you keep seeing?"  
  
"No, I've never seen him before in my life. I don't even know his name."  
  
Radditz sighed in deep thought, thinking as he usually does. I stood up and got myself some fresh clothes and did my morning chores, with a little help from a sayian friend of mine. We both had our share of breakfast and I got my schoolbags ready to go to school. Radditz & Demon were sad to see me to go, but I said that I had to, or else I would get in trouble. Radditz nodded in understanding and gave a goodbye kiss to set me off. I climbed onto the bus and sat by myself. It was hard for me to hide the blush that forming on my cheeks and I didn't want anyone to see my embarrasement. But it cleared up when I got to school, much to my relief. I got my class schedule and went to Junior orentation. Which, in my opinion is the biggest time waster in history besides doing homework, does nothing for the student except more time to sleep. All they do is tell you rules of the school, introduce teachers you will most likely get, and introduce new students to the school. A lot of students on S & C or Snooze & Cruise. I almost fall under the boredom spell when I noticed one of the new students. He had shoulder length lilac hair with electrifying blue eyes, wearing the school's standard uniform. He got a lot of the preps attention because of 'how cute he was' because he looked so feminine. One of the boys behind him 'another chick magnet and a heart breaker.' I remained silent, staring at the boy. Suddenly, I notice him looking at me, eyes staring straight into my soul. I had to blink under his intense gaze, scaring me. When I opened my eyes again, I noticed he winked at me, but the other girls thought he winked at them. They all sighed contently, like they had just met the guy of their dreams, but all I did was blush. Lucky for me I was near the top, hiding my blush from most. When they mentioned his name I listen intently.  
  
"My name is Soujiro Takashi, and it is a pleasure to meet all of you," he said, his voice thick with a british accent, even though the name was japanese.  
  
"I guess you all wonder why I speak with such an accent. Well my mother is from England and my father was Japanese so she kept my father's name and named me after him."  
  
Wait.....didn't I just think that? The only person that I allow to read my thoughts was Radditz. How on Earth did know what I was thinking?  
  
The other students were introduced, but none had stunned me more than Soujiro. He looked exactly like the guy from my dreams only with a different outfit and no eyeshadow. Is he the one giving me nightmares? Or.......am I falling in love with another guy that I barely even know....again?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here's the first chapter. For those that want a mental picture of Soujiro, picture Kuja from FFIX only with shoulder length straight hair. Anyway. Who is this Soujiro? And does he have anything to do with the story? Or our favorite couple? Tune in for the next chapter of 'Paper Flowers' 


	2. Does that guy look familiar?

Here is chapter 2 of Paper flowers. Sorry for not updating in like Forever... I haven't had a decent computer in a while and major writer's block...major let down...*sigh*  
  
::Disclaimers- I don't own DBZ or else Trunks would be mine.::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the assembly, random students were chosen to show the new students around. I usually didn't do that kind of stuff, which is until I found myself staring into Soujiro's bright blue eyes. How the hell did he get up here so fast? He nearly scared me to death by coming onto me so quietly and surprising me.  
  
"I believe I would like this young girl as my guide," He said, his voice thick with honey it was so sweet.  
  
"Yes, Kiara, could you please show the new student to his classes?" The principal said behind him, fiddling around with his glasses.  
  
It took a lot of nerve to keep myself from sighing, but I managed to agree. I really wanted to be as far from him as I could; he gave me the chills. The other girls seem to sigh in anger because I got the cute, new boy to show around. I would have gladly let them have him, but something told me not to. I don't know what it is, but something told me to go with him. I showed him to all of his classes, which surprised me that most of them we're the same as mine. How is that a coincidence?   
  
"It's nice to finally be going to a different school," He said, his voice seemingly cheery, "it's a lot nicer here than my old one."  
  
Just wait until you really see it, then you'll probably be crawling back, I thought bitterly. Our school has a rep. of not being very classy despite the fact we wear uniforms. We have certain halls that are meant for parents, administers, and whatnot to seem impressed that they would kill to have their child go here. However, once they're taken in, they can't go back out. I know from personal experience when I was a middle school kid before I came here. I'm a junior now, going here for 3 years and I still hate it.  
  
"I guess you aren't much of a talker are you?" Soujiro said behind me.  
  
"It's not that," I said, standing still for a moment, "I just think a lot."  
  
"What do you think about?" He asked as innocently as he could.  
  
"I think about a lot of things," I said, being quite honest, "mostly of the past."  
  
"It sounds pretty rough if you think so much on it," he said, smiling with so much cheer, it reminded me of a small child.  
  
"It was…"  
  
"Well, maybe we can be friends…what was your name again?"  
  
"Kiara," I said bluntly.  
  
"Nice name, well maybe we can be friends Kiara," he said, practically skipping to his first class, "See you next block!"  
  
Okay, this kid is weird……  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Okay... Remember when I said this kid was weird? Now... I take it back. He's obsessive. No joke. After I got out of my first block class (Which was English), I saw a familiar pair of shocking blue eyes and lilac hair.  
  
"Nice to see you again Miss Kiara," he said, flashing a child-like grin.  
  
'Miss Kiara?' Since when am I a Miss? True I am not married yet, but he did not have to be so formal.  
  
"So where are you going now?" he asked, walking beside me.  
  
"I'm going to IAB (Instructional Achievement Block) Band," I said dryly.  
  
Not like I haven't been there before...  
  
"I..A....B?" he asked, looking curious.  
  
"It's like a study period for the entire school. Work on homework, club meetings, sleep, etc."  
  
"Oh, that's right, I forgot," he said, putting his hand behind his head nervously.  
  
Okay... if he starts scratching his head...he's so going to remind me of Goku. No, he doesn't scratch...probably muss up his hair anyway. And Goku could probably care less about his hair being perfect in every aspect.  
  
"Well, am I going to go to ...IAB as well?" he said looking at his schedule.  
  
I looked over his shoulder to see the exact same room number as the Band & Chorus room, with the same teacher and everything. Life sucks, doesn't it? He walked so close to me, I could swear he would take my hand if I gave him the chance. I also saw a couple of people giving me dirty looks. We are not an item people! He came onto me! I already have a boyfriend thank you! He's trying to be my second shadow! You owe me money!  
  
Well...the person the last thought was directed at does owe me money...  
  
"Well, you said you are in band, what do you play?"  
  
"I play Concert Master...." I said, as if it was nothing.  
  
"Huh? he said, giving me a confused look.  
  
"I'm first chair clarinet. In orchestras, the first chair violist is sometimes called the concertmaster. Since we are just a band, Concert Master gets to go to the first chair clarinet. I thought you'd know that," I said, wondering why he was in band if he didn't know what the concert master was.  
  
"Oh, yeah...I forgot," he said, doing his nervous gesture again.   
  
I felt sweatdropping at that moment. 'I forgot' my ass. Even the sixth graders I tutor know that (need community service hours to graduate, so I tutor younger students just starting out on clarinet). We continued on silence, me trying to keep as much distance from Blue Eyes as possible without trying to look rude. I'm taken, so sorry!  
  
"Try not to think so loud, you never know whose listening..." I heard him muttering behind me.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" I said, trying to see if I had heard right.  
  
He then flashed bright smile, almost making take a step back.  
  
"I said that maybe you shouldn't think so much...it could possible start to hurt sometime," he said, still smiling.  
  
Okay, the last part I agree with... but the rest?   
  
Weird.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Yay! Second chapter! ^-^ What's this cloud of mystery doing here? What's Kiara talking about? Will Radditz betray Kiara's trust? Will there be more romance? Or will a triangle form? Next Chapter...hopefully soon! ^-^; 


	3. Im WHAT?

Uber sorry for the late updates! How about sayian plushies to make up for it?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I'm dreaming again....  
  
You can tell because of the bright colors and bishie sparkles....

I'm in a field of flowers....all in pastel colors and soft to the touch.  
  
Like a child's fantasy....

Now all we need is cotton candy clouds and friendly wildlife then we're set....

I see two children before me. One has light lavender hair and bright blue eyes when he looked up at me. The other has long dark hair with a sayian tail to boot. They seem so familiar to me......  
  
"I'm not here yet...." the dark haired sayian said.

I look at each questioningly....

The sayian boy then dissappeared....I didn't see him again after that. The lavender stayed though...  
  
"They've left me...." he murmered.

He had tears in his eyes as he stood up. He wipes them in the chibi fashion on his sleeve, looking right up at me.

"No one loves me. He betrayed you..and I was created."

I looked at him in astonishment. How could a child so young know stuff like that?  
  
"Don't you hate me too when I come....I couldn't bear it. You're my only friend."  
  
More sniffling ensuses. Poor thing....probably lost and looking for his mom and dad. I try to speak, but nothing comes out....

The boy then comes and hugs me around my legs, screaming "Don't leave me alone again!"  
  
I bend down to pick up and comfort the little guy, but I pass right through him with sparkles going around me. The boy has dissappeared too. I look around for him and see...a paper rose at my feet.

'A paper flower?' I muse in my head, 'what does it mean?'

I wake up then, this time to the alarm, and a warm ball of fuzz all around me.

I seriously need to get him a dog brush or something and do something about that hair....

But after that thought finished...I felt a sudden urge, got up...and spewed last night's dinner.

Ew....

When did I even eat carrots? At least..I hope that's carrots....

Yuck...

"Aibou?" I hear Radditz say behind me," you okay?"

I shakily rise to me feet, getting a glass of water to rid myself of the bile in my mouth. I haven't thrown up in years....so why is it happening now? I feel Radditz's hand on my forehead.  
  
"Warm..but not enough to be considered a fever...." he said, his other hand accidently brushing against my stomach.

He blinked, then replaced his hand on my abdomen. He looked like he was searching for something, but what I couldn't tell. His face then suddenly paled.  
  
-------Radditz's POV------

Kami...this can't be happening! She can't be...

But..the other ki....

It's true....

How could a year go by and nothing happens?

Delayed reaction? Or is it that his race that can have this..for that long without any change....

No..I doubt that could possibly happen. Most likely delayed reaction....I hope...

But..it's no use denying it....

It's happened....

In a few more months.....

She'll be a teen mother....

--------Kiara's POV-------

Did I just...hear him right?

Am I really...?

I think I'm going to faint.....

------------------------

What a cliff.......What will happen now? Whose the father? Who were those children from the dream? Do they hold any significance? Well of course...sad little boys always matter!

TBC


End file.
